zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Graphic Novel Volume 5
The Winds of the Port Town The chapter begins with Van meeting Moonbay's father. He presents Van with new clothes, ones that Jadow used to own. It's revealed that Moonbay is one of 33 children, with her father being chief of the clan. They set off, with Moonbay being instructed to watch over Van. Something she happily accepts. Soon they arrive at Porto, a seaside town attached to a giant power-generating Zoid: Wendeen. Van and Fiona go off to search for clues about the Zoid Eve, while Moonbay uses Zeke to help attract customers to her stall. During the bustle, Van briefly spots Raven, but loses sight of him upon bumping into a young girl. The girl, Rebecca, offers to be their guide. They visit the library, but ultimately get no leads. The librarian suggest searching larger libraries, such as the one in the republican capital. Disappointed that she couldn't help find the info, she instead offers to introduce them to her brother. He worked in the Republic, and might have been more knowledgeable on the subject. However, it was soon revealed that her brother was in fact Irvine. He hadn't told his sister he was a bandit, to avoid hurting her feelings. The reunion is short-lived. A large Imperial carrier arrives in the town and begins deploying Zoids. The townsfolk respond by deploying a few Zoids to confront an imposing Iron Kong. They demand the soldiers leave. Yet the Iron Kong swiftly and decisively defeats the townsfolk, destroying their Zoids. The pilot of the Iron Kong then reveals himself, Karl Lichten Schubaltz. Their forces were here to capture a republican spy. Schubaltz also mentioned he was not here to start a fight. Van didn't buy into the story and immediately sortied the Shield Liger. Before Zeke could merge with the Liger, Shadow appeared with Raven on it's back. They take the time to reason with Van. Should he fight, the town would incur massive collateral damage. Not only that, but he was up against a small army. Instead he was to help assist their search for the spy. Failure to hand over the spy would result in Wendeen being destroyed. To Everyone's Satisfaction Van listens to reason and begrudgingly stands down. Not long after, they bump into the spy, Rob Herman. Yet he doesn't hand him over. Van realises that it wasn't Herman's fault for the situation. It was the Empire's for using such brash tactics. Van hides Herman, and agrees to try and get him to the outskirts of town. Herman could signal the republican army, such a force would be able to confront the Empire and would force them to retreat (lest full-scale war break out). The item Herman had been spying on was a Zoid "D". He had a small sample of the Zoid's metal. The mere sight of it induced terrifying fear into Fiona. As Van sets out, Irvine decides to stay behind to protect her sister. Van is confronted with three Saicurtis, called the "tri-blitz" force. They spiral around Van, ensuring two are visible while one always attacks from the Liger's blind spot. Van was unable to gain ground, and the attack seemed to be working. Yet, before they could deal the last blow Irvine appears on foot and stikes them with a rocket launcher. (Moonbay having taken Tornado and Herman via a different route). Irvine used the fact that one of the three would always be in a bild spot to his advantage. He simply fired towards that area and was guaranteed to hit them. It turns out that Rebecca knew more about his occupation than he had let on, and she was able to take care of herself. Trivia * ISBN: 1-56931-764-X Category:Print Media